Lo que se busca Robin
by young justice fan
Summary: Robin tiene un leve accidente con un trampolín y gracias a a eso tiene dificultades para varias cosas. Antes era crossver pero no me funciono


**_Pues veran, viendo que esta historia la hice en crossver e iba a tardar mucho en que aparecieran los titanes decidi que seria mejor si lo hiciera normal como es realmente, pero ya lo pase y pues casi no hay problemas :), cualquier sugerencia mandanmela para saber que puedo hacer y como mejorar ademas de mi ortografia, reprobe ortografia en la escuela xD_**

* * *

_Mansión Diaz 17 de febrero 10:00 am_

Dick Grayson se encontraba jugando en el trampolín que su padre, Bruno, le había comprado como regalo de navidad. Se había colocado en la terraza del jardín y pues como nuestro querido Dick es muy curioso no dejaba de dar vueltas y piruetas en el trampolín, inclusive Bruno lo regañaba por ser peligroso.

"ESTO ES GENIAL" gritó Dick muy animado y dando vueltas

"Pero te puedes caer y no estamos en un lugar muy seguro que digamos"regaño Bruno al ver las estupideces de su hijo

"Oh vamos, que mas podría pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"en ese momento Dick dió un volantín y se cayo 2 metros sobre el piso y cayó poca abajo, sus pies adelante de su cabeza y sus brazos donde debían estar sus piernas(soy mala con mi novio, quien sabe de donde saque esta idea) y para colmo se había golpeado el cuello.

"Auuuuu"era lo único que podía decir Dick mientras se retorcía en el suelo, Bruno fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su hijo y le grito a Alfred

"ALFRED"gritó Bruno llamando a su mayordomo, se oía muy preocupado, por lo que Alfred no perdió tiempo y fue a a ver lo que necesitaba su amo, pero a penas y llegó preguntó que pasó ahí

"Dios mio, ¿que sucedió aquí"-preguntó Alfred con mucho pánico

"No hay tiempo de explicar, solo llama una ambulancia, AHORA"grito Bruno desesperado

Alfred llamo a la ambulancia que no tardó mas de 15 minutos en llegar, y a penas y llego subierón cuidadosamente a Dick a la camilla.

Llegarón al hospital en menos de 10 minutos lo que para Bruno fueron horas y rápidamente atendieron a Dick, tardaron aproximadamente 50 minutos en sacarle unas radiografías y 45 minutos en ponerle yesos y vendajes.

Le pusieron unos yesos eso en los brazos como los que aparecen al final del episodio Club Gorila en Victorius solo que de color azul, con todo y esa cosa de metal que le sujetaba los brazos, y un collarín cervical de color azul igual, el pidió los colores, pero fue uno grande bueno, para que hablar, esos de los que se ven como plástico que ponen en accidentes.

Bruno se quedo esperando que le dijeran que le había pasado a su hijo, y a penas y temino la hora y treinta y cinco minutos el doctor salió para hablar con Bruno.

"Señor Diaz"hablo el doctor

"Como esta doctor, no le paso nada verdad, el esta bi…" Bruno empezó a hablar pero el doctor lo callo

"El va a estar bien señor, no se preocupe, pero tengo que hacerle unas aclaraciones, sufrió fracturas en ambos brazos, y estará enyesado por 8 semanas y no puede hacer ningún movimiento de brazos por ese tiempo, a demás de una fractura leve en la columna, y doy gracias que no fue más fuerte, pero tendrá que usar un collarin cervical de extensión torácica por los siguientes 3 meses, y luego durante 2 meses mas se quedara con el collarin Miami jr, aunque depende del tiempo y las mejoras ira disminuyendo su uso, pero serán 5 meses sin pretextos, de igual manera van a cambiar algo las cosas, necesitara mucha ayuda, lógicamente hasta para poder ir a dormir, debido a que su movilidad va a ser mucho menos, pero por su parte le recomiendo que lo mantenga activo durante este transcurso del tiempo, con videojuegos, películas, pero nada de actividades peligrosas para el niño, hoy pasara la noche aquí en el hospital y ya mañana podrá llevárselo, ya puede pasar a verlo"le explico el doctor y Bruno no pudo creer que le paso a su hijo, pero hay distintos lados desde ciertas perspectivas

Bruno entro al cuarto y vio que al parecer Dick estaba durmiendo, se acerco y vio a su hijo todo vendado o quien sabe que de la cintura para arriba, y se dio cuenta que al parecer había llorado quizás cuando le pusieron los vendajes, pues al parecer le dolió.

Alfred se había este mismo día por asuntos familiares a Inglaterra

Llego la noche de ese mismo día, y Dick y Bruno se quedaron un rato platicando antes de que Dick durmiera, y fue un buen momento para aclarar lo no hace mucho ocurrido.

"¿Cuándo me puedo ir?"pregunta Dick con una cara tan curiosa que parecía niño de 6 años hablando

"No, aún no, esperarás hasta mañana que te den de alta"le respondió Bruno jugándole su pelo

"Pero, ¿al menos me van a quitar todo esto que tengo puesto, verdad?"Pregunto Dick

"No, vas a tener que esperar un rato, hasta que te recuperes"le explico Bruno

"Pero es mucho tiempo, es incómodo"se quejó Dick

"Hubieras pensado que sería incómodo cuando te dije que te podrías lastimar"Regaño Bruno a su hijo

"Perdón, te debí haber escuchado"se disculpo Dick

"Solo duerme un rato campeón, mañana vamos a casa"Bruno le dijo a Dick jugándole por última vez el pelo y lléndose para poder dejar descansar a Dick

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de las 10 am se retirarón del hospital y llegaron a la mansión, Bruno dirigiéndose a la Baticueva, y a Dick dejándolo descansar en su cuarto, mientras eso le llego una llamada de la Atayala

"Superman a Baticueva, tenemos problemas, Ras al ghul esta atacando Metrópolis y necesitamos ayuda inmediata"le dijo Superman

"Estoy ocupado ahora, lo siento"le contestó Batman con su voz seria sin emociones

"Pero esto es algo urgente Bruno, te necesitamos ahora"le reclamo la mujer maravilla

Después de 15 minutos de escuchar súplicas de la Liga

"Escuchen, no puedo, Robin tuvo un pequeño accidente y tengo que cuidarlo, Alfred salio de viaje y no confío en ustedes para cuidarlo"les explico Batman con una cara seria

"Bueno, el punto es que vas a venir, necesitamos tu ayuda, ademas, ¿por qué no lo llevas al monte justicia y que se quede con Canario Negro y el equipo?"pregunto Detective Marciano haciendo una sugerencia

"De acuerdo, pero les aclaro que ni siquiera saben que paso, Batman fuera"

En la Atayala apenas y terminaron de hablar con Batman se quedaron con cara de, Eso no solo fue una indirecta

* * *

Batman fue al cuarto de Dick y le preguntó

"'¿Quieres ir al Monte Justicia un rato?"pregunto Batman y se notaba que estaba molesto

"SIIIIIII, vamonos yauuuuuuuuuuuu"grito Dick, movio mucho su espalda y le comenzo a doler

"Trata de no hacer ezfuerzos Dickie"le dijo Bruno a su hijo para que no se lastimara

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Monte Justicia...

"Hey, chicos, traté de hacer unas galletas, ¿quieren?"pregunto Megan muy inocente

"Si, ¿por qué no?"le dijó Zatanna como si nada agarrando una galleta

"Yo también quiero una preciosa"le dijo Walle de una forma muy tierna que Artemisa se encelo

En ese momento entra Canario Negro a la sala de entrenamiento para comenzar la sesión de entrenamiento

"Muy bien chicos, para el entrenamiento de hoy vamos a ver lo que es la agilidad y teatralidad, como engañar al oponente, lo que creo que Robín se los debería enseñar en lugar de que yo lo haga, esperemos solo a que llegue"Dijo Canario Negro tranquilamente, todavía no sabía que le había pasado a Robin

Reconocido Batman 02 Robin B01

Todos escucharon que Batman y Robín ya se habían presentado en la cueva, y Canario Negro los fue a ver pero al parecer todo el equipo recibió una sorpresa, cuando vio a Robín con esos yesos en su brazos y un artefacto o quien sabe que tenía puesto de su cintura para arriba

"¿Qué te paso Rob?"Zatanna fue la primera en preguntar al ver a su novio lastimado de la cintura para arriba

"OHviejoquemásifuenunamisióno algoqueayapasadodigovetentue spejoesincreiblecomotepasoes toademas…"Walle hablaba pero al parecer nadie le entendía lo que decía

"Chicos, estoy bien, tuve un pequeño accidente, es todo"Dijo Robín tratando que todos pensaran que no era nada grave

"Pero Robín, no creo que esto sea algo simple"le contestó Canario Negro al ver que al parecer a Robín no le importaba "Creo que Batman piensa lo mismo"

"Pues según los doctores pudo haber sido peor"Todos se quedaron en shok al escuchar que es lo que había dicho Batman con eso

"chicos, créanme que no quieren saber que se siente caer con los pies delante de su cabeza y sus brazos donde deberían estar sus pies"dicho esto el equipo se quedó boquiabierta, porque eso a cualquiera le hubiera dolido un chingo, según la mentalidad de Walle

"Muy bien, alguien que me explique que te paso"dijo Zatanna y se se le notaba que estaba asustada

"Que es muy terco y no sabe hacer lo que otros le dicen"Robín se rió tímidamente por el comentario de Batman, y en ese momento se escuchó que dos personas entraron a la cueva

Reconocido Superman 01 Mujer Maravilla 03

"Bruno, necesitamos ayuda inmediata y taauuu"la Mujer Maravilla para de hablar cuando ve a Dick "hablabas en serio"

"Creo que te debemos escuchar cuando nos dices algo en si" dice Superman avergonzado

"Dick, solo, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, y trata de no meterte en problemas" le dijo Batman y se lo llevaron lógicamente arrastrando Superman y La Mujer Maravilla

Apenas y salieron…

"¿Quieren saber que me pasó?" Preguntó Robín con cara de que ya se que lo quieren saber

Todos dijeron que sí lógicamente al mismo tiempo pero Canario Negro intervino

"Estamos en entrenamiento, además, ¿Por qué Batman te trajó?"Le preguntó Canario Negro aturdida por todo en si

"Lógicamente la liga lo convenció, además Batman no sabe decir no y pues estaba aburrido"Le contestó Robin así como si nada

"De todas maneras viejo cuéntanos que te paso" Walle hablo y se le entendía solo que no respetaba puntos ni comas

"Batman me compró un trampolín y fue muy mala idea, fin" Dijo eso y todos se quedaron con caras de Eres un cabrón Robin

"No seas cabron, dinos que te paso" rogo Walle a Robin para que les terminara de contar su historia

"Ok, me puse a saltar en el trampolín de una manera peligrosa, Batman me decía que tuviera cuidado pero no le hice caso, di un mal salto y pues ahora mírenme, los doctores me dijeron que tendría que estar con estos malditos yesos por las próximas ocho semanas" lo último lo dijo con cara molesta

"¿Desde cuando maldices niño?" pregunta Canario asombrada por como habló Robin

"Desde ayer a las 10:30 de la mañana antes de que llegara la ambulancia"todos se empezaron a reír por lo que dijo Robin aunque también se veían algo incómodos

Megan se acercó a Robin y le empezó a jugar los cachetes y pues Megan es Megan

"Hola Megan, no vamos a dejar que te aburras ni nada…"Megan lo comenzó a tratar de la manera que menos le gusta a Robin

"Megan, ponte a entrenar, vale" Le contestó Robin antes que Megan lo terminara de mimar

"Bueno, ya que estas acá ayúdanos que estamos viendo como engañar a un oponente" Le dijo Canario para que al menos no se quedara aburrido

"Teatralidad y engaño, como Batman cuando intenta invitar a Salir a la Mujer Maravilla" dijo Robin sin emoción pero todos se empezaron a reír

"Ok, se necesita ser sigiloso, y las personas que mas saben sobre esto son Batman y Robin, deben distraer a su oponente, pero sin ser vistos"les dice Canario Negro al equipo para que entiendan de que se trata esto

"Yo voy primero, de todas maneras me gustaría aprender los trucos de mi enyesado" Dijo Zatana y Robin se sonrojo

"Yo también, de todas maneras, no tengo nada que hacer" dijo Superboy lógicamente sin importarle nada, además no quería solo ver lo que hacen otros

* * *

**Yo: que tal robin, te gusto tu regalo?**

**Rob: que regalo?, lo unico que me diste fue una ida al hospital y quien sabe que cosas de la cintura para riba**

**Yo: estas molesto con migo por eso?**

**Rob: nunca podria estar molesto con tigo**

**Yo: que tierno, te prometo que te van a gustar varias cosas aca ;), solo espera que pase, (susurro) sobre todo la ida al baño)**

**Rob: que?**

**Yo: nada (cara de angel?**


End file.
